


Return of the 58th

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [11]
Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is not a book jacket but a promo poster.</p>
<p>Prompt: Space: Above & Beyond - team, mission  (Fest #7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the 58th

**Author's Note:**

> If it inspires you to write a story, I will gladly add an author name :)


End file.
